1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the filed of carded woolen yarn and in particular, a manufacturing method for carded woolen yarn.
2. Description of the Background
Woolen yarns are spun on a woolen spinning system which is composed of a woolen card and a mule spinning machine. Dyed fibers are fed to a woolen card and a bundle of slivers is produced by splitting a card web. Woolen yarn is spun on a mule spinning machine with these slivers. This woolen spinning system is simple and effective to spin fibers of a short length which can not be spun on a worsted spinning system. But only coarser count of yarn can be spun on this system. More over, the yarn evenness is not good and the strength of yarn is inferior. Especially, finer yarn spun on this system requires a stiff cost increase because of a sharp drop in productivity. Usually, single yarn is applied to make sweaters, resulting in a distortion of the garment. Finer yarn can be produced with the same dyed short fibers by this invention. This finer yarn can be plied with comparatively low cost. Sweaters made with this doubled and twisted yarn have better appearance without distortion of the fabric.
Various fibers of shorter length are dyed in a loose fiber dyeing machine, dried, oiled and fed to a conventional wool card, in front of which a top making apparatus is attached to receive the web which is flowing out from the doffer of a final mountain. The web is converted at the top of the ball shape. This top is fed to the draw frame of the cotton system. After four passage of drawing, the sliver are fed to the roving frame to make the roving. On a spinning frame, woolen yarn is spun with this rovings.
Parallel of fiber is improved by drawing. The yarn has better evenness and strength. Much finer yarn can be acquired with short fibers which are not suitable for the worsted spinning.